海因城
簡介 :參見：活動公告 __TOC__ 活動期間 活動時間： *2017/09/01 (五) 16:00 ～ 09/15 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 獎勵領取時間： *2017/09/01 (五) 16:00 ～ 09/21 (四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 角色獎勵Bonus ①持有角色獎勵的角色上會顯示「BONUS」。 ②帶領持有角色獎勵的角色開始任務！ ③完成任務後，便可追加獲得由角色獎勵所帶來的風牙！ 莫古力王 在活動期間帶著風牙與異界的莫古利王交換各種獎勵。 限定= 珍貴/限定物品 |-| 普通= 普通物品 |-| 素材= 覺醒素材 |-| 建議兌換= 初心者建議兌換 這兌換列表推薦給遊玩時間不足3個月或Rank低於50的新玩家。 戰鬥資訊 初級= 海因城·初級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = No continues |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 法老王 |boss = 邪靈 |drop = }} |-| 中級= 海因城·中級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = 不使用極限技 |mission-3 = Defeat lamia with magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 邪靈 法老王 |boss = 拉米亞 |drop = }} |-| 上級= 海因城·上級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = 對敵人造成光屬性傷害 |mission-3 = Defeat the demon with magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 拉米亞 邪靈 法老王 |boss = 惡魔 |drop = }} |-| 超級= 海因城·超級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal light damage 3 or more times to an enemy |mission-3 = Defeat the dullahan with a limit burst |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 惡魔 拉米亞 邪靈 法老王 |boss = 無頭騎士 |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 海因城·覺醒級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Party of 4 or less (Companion included) |mission-3 = Defeat Hein with magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 惡魔 無頭騎士 拉米亞 邪靈 |boss = 魔道師海因 |drop = }} 情報 Sea Lion and Ouroboros will spawn in ADV, PRO and ELT. Each may spawn solo, double, or one of each, dropping 100 and 500 extra Wind Fangs, respectively. Boss（覺醒級） 能力 Hein casts 3-4 spells each turn. See below for examples. * Barrier Shift (casts Reflect on himself every other turn) * Bioga (inflicts poison, deals AoE damage, can be reflected by Carbuncle) * Thundaga (~1500 damage) * Firaga (~1500 damage) * Blizzaga (~1500 damage) * Confuse (no damage; single target; inflicts Confuse status) * Sleep (~800 damage; single target; inflicts Sleep status) ;Turn examples *Turn 1: Barrier Shift, Confuse, Bioga, Thundaga *Turn 2: Confuse, Bioga, Blizzaga *Turn 3: Barrier Shift, Confuse, Bioga, Blizzaga *Turn 4: Confuse, Sleep, Blizzaga *Turn 5: Barrier Shift, Confuse, Bioga, Blizzaga 策略 ;Debuff * Hein is vulnerable to SPR break. Options are: ** 65% Helm Break +2 ** 60% Ravaging Blow +2 ** 55% Ravaging Blow +1 ** 50% Ravaging Blow, Spirit Kill, Purge: MAG/SPR, Helm Break +1 ** 45% Armor Eraser, Feint Step, Anti-ATK/SPR Spark ** 40% Helm Break, Last Footstep, Liberating Flash, Farewell to Wisdom ** 35% World Destroyer, Cannon Dance +2 ** 30% Full Break, Undermine, Breaker, Chaos Grenade, Cannon Dance +1 ** 20% Deshell ** 15% Mental Break * Hein is vulnerable to blind and disease. * Undead Killer is only applied through physical or hybrid skills. It does not apply through MAG only spells. * Undead Killer can be gained through crafting or from Odin. * License to Kill is another killer effect that affects the boss, however Light Veritas's standard builds utilize Light (ineffective) damage. She can take advantage of either Alterna or Ultima, and Dualcast for this fight. ;Damage * Mages with non-elemental spells are most effective whereas physical attackers aren't even worth bringing. Be sure to bring magic attackers with access to a non-elemental magic like Meteor, Ultima, and Alterna. * Chain non-elemental magic damage such as Exdeath's or Victoria's Meteor, Zyrus's Blood Pulsar, Ace's Tri-beam Laser, Dark Fina's Ultima, Ashe's Heaven's Fury, or Kefka's three top abilities. * Rem's Dagger Boomerang is very effective. * Equip other characters with non-elemental magic damage materia such as Drain and Drain Blade. * Carbuncle's reflect works well against him as most of his attacks are spells. It seems to also reflect the status ailments as well. In addition, equipping Carbuncle offers the most SPR compared to other Esper bonuses, and allows you to cast Bar spells to reduce damage from his common elements. * An enhanced Dark Fina with 800+ MAG paired with Desch's Anti-ATK/SPR Spark can OTK Every wave on ELT. * To conserve MP throughout the various waves, using a unit that has Dualcast or a similar ability paired with Osmose and a non-elemental spell like Ultima will allow the player to hit the repeat button for most all waves, while clearing mobs. * Soleil's Cannon Dance +2 first and Steward Dance +2 can make magic boost 120% for all allies also decrease SPR for enemy, too. * As a sole exception to the rule, Fryevia can be of use. Her damage will be halved due to her attack being half physical and you won't be able to attack the first turn. Hein will always be weak to ice turn 2, and most of the time on turn 3. * Sasune's Protection, Sara's limit burst, can provide a significant increase in MAG by providing a buff from 30-50% at base. * Any mage with Dualcast, 700+ MAG, Ultima or Alterna, 30% or higher MAG buff and 30% or higher SPR debuff can take him out in two turns. * Onion Knight can be equipped to get 600+ MAG, Dual Cast and Alterna with some TMR farming, it's weird but it works with the innate Dual Wield and ability to equip rods and swords. ;Cure status ailments * Bring accessories and items to protect against poison, confuse, sleep, and stone (one of his abilities can rarely cause this). * If you do not have a full team of non-elemental magic units, bring units that have Esunaga and can heal, such as Rasler and Lunera. * Princess's Healing and Healing Affection can be found on the two female bonus units (Sara and Aria, respectively) as group status removal abilities. * Lakshmi with Assuring Protection is effective against countering confusion. ;Defense and resist * Barfira/Barblizzara/Barthundara, Omni-Veil, Durai Papers and similar AOE abilities will help increase elemental resistances. ** Onion Knight's Splendor of the Water will reduce the damage of Hein's Firaga significantly. ** Barblizzara/Barfira/Barthundara craftable. * Remove the following Espers to prevent extra elemental damage (or use it on a shield-wielding character and equip an opposing elemental shield to turn the resistance bonus to 0%): Shiva, Siren, Ifrit. * Equipping Exdeath with a Thunder Shield and Ramuh gives 100% Lightning resistance. * 6* Cerius (3k+ HP required) with a Healing Staff equipped is a great non-fighter choice to add 70% resist for fire, ice, and thunder. This will not protect you against the dark/poison attacks but reduce the overall damage of your team by almost 25-50% each round. * An average team with SPR values of 100-250 will receive 1000-1700 damage per attack. Having two or three healers is a must at this level. * Reflect works. You can equip Carbuncle on a weaker unit. 攻略短片 超級 覺醒級 Category:特殊任務